HyperDimension Lilac: Secondary Rider Reunion
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Nepgear is invited to a Secondary Rider Reunion! It goes about as well as expected. And with this, Nepgear meets other various Secondary Riders. One shot.
**Nepgear's POV**

It was a nice day in the Planeptune Basillicom, otherwise known as the House of Nep. As per usual, Histoire tried to get Neptune to work, and also as usual, Neptune was sitting on her bum playing video games. IF stared on in annoyance as Compa was making puddings. This was how things usually faired here, though, while most would grow annoyed, Mr. Belt and I enjoyed the scenes that play out. I heard a knock at the door and saw a postcard. Strange, Patric didn't go world hopping again from that, "Volleyball War" which only he knows about, and none of the others went confused me.

"Whatcha readin', Nep Jr.?" My sister asked me, taking to postcard. Histoire then floated over.

"It seems like you've been invited to a type of reunion of sorts. It says, 'All Secondary Riders Welcome!'. I wonder why it says, 'Secondary' though." Histoire questioned looking at the side with a red letter A.

"That's an easy one! That's because you were probably the second most important character in the last story!" Neptune said hugging Compa from behind. "Why do you think you had the second highest amount of screentime after Patric?" She asked me. I was confused by what she meant. Something about a "Fourth Wall", oh well. I decided that maybe I would go. It's within the week so I decided I'll take some time off to go to this reunion.

* * *

The day arrived as I began to ride to this location on the Modified Ride Chaser. Otherwise known as the Ride Nepper. I rode through the streets of Planeptune as I saw Rei on her Machine Hoodie with a lady with bright blue hair and a lavendar pan suit. She saw me as we arrived at a stop.

"Rei? Where are you going?" I asked her. The two showed me the same postcard I got.

"We're going to the Secondary Rider Reunion." She said. "Oh, you two haven't met. This is Siren otherwise known as Sailor Alumenum Siren, or Kamen RIder Dutchess." Rei said pointing to the lady as she revealed one of those Lockseeds with a lemon on it. "And Siren, this is Nepgear, the CPU of this nation and Kamen Rider Lilac." Rei introduced as I waved.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Nepgear." She said bowing. This kind of surprised me. _"Am I talking to Rom right now or what?"_

"It's nice to meet you too, Siren. What adventures have you been on?" I asked her.

"It's a long story." Siren said.

* * *

We decided to walk the rest of the way as it wasn't far. "How is it that we've all been Secondary Riders to the same person?" I asked.

"I wouldn't question things here." Rei said.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." Rei sighed. When we entered we saw a large amount of men, more than the quota of 2 for this game. Seriously, there were, what, 14 guys here. It almost made me uncomfortable if I didn't see one of them texting his wife. "Excuse me everybody. We have arrived with our newest member!" Rei said which caused everybody to stop what we're doing and look towards us.

"So this is the new one. Hidari was right, they really are the CPUs." The man in a red leather jacket say.

"Calm down already, Terui. Why're you so serious all the time?" The man with a camoflauge jacket questioned as he flipped a coin.

"Date, you know, Do not question me!" Terui shouted which caused Date to laugh.

"Ignore Terui and Date for now. I'm Ryusei, Kamen Rider Meteor." He said showing a thumbs up sign at us. "This reminds me. Rei, you need to make a new catchphrase. I know you used mine." He suspected as Rei blushed. These interactions all seem quite natural. Okay, I just saw a man feed a Lockseed to his belt. That's, still actually quite natural for a CPU.

"Oh! You must be the newbie Rider! I'm Nitoh Kousuke! The mage, Beast!" He said in an excited manner.

"Oh I see. It's nice to meet you then, Mr. Kousuke!" I said bowing.

"Wow! You're the latest Rider. You're Lilac!" He said.

"Yes, I am." I said nodding.

"You've already been introduced to the Phase 2s, allow me to introduce you to the Phase 1s!" He said pulling me into another room with about nine or eight men. "G3's a police man." He said as the policeman nodded. "Knight over here is in his own world. And, we don't really like to talk about Kaixa. He's not right in the head."

"Has he ever considered therapy, or psychiatrist?" I asked in a whisper.

"It is quite difficult to get a therapist for a dead man." A man in a brown trench coat said watering some flowers. "I'm Hajime. Kamen Rider Chalice. Good to meet you." He said bowing as I bowed in turn. After a while we all sat in a circle, until Rei spoke up again.

"So, does anybody have any traumatizing stories which may have caused a short change in morals, or maybe, irrational choices?"


End file.
